


things are upside down here in sherwood ohio

by Pinktoria



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, LazyTown
Genre: "turn my world upside down: or smth, Crack, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and i was like, and this was birthed from my fingers - Freeform, cosplaying, ew thats weird im never saying that again, i honestly dont know why i wrote this, i mean this is crack so ... .. . . . .. . . . . willt here be relationships????, i was reading a dif fic (idk what fic tho rip) and chandler was like - Freeform, jd is.......... strange, lazytown - Freeform, no relationships - Freeform, oh wait yes i do, strictly musical bc i havent finishe dthe movie whoops, veronica really did not want to be sportacus, who knows - Freeform, yet (;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktoria/pseuds/Pinktoria
Summary: “shut up heather” says heater duke“no heather, heathers supposed to say that to U u frickin imoron” heather mcnamara stops being a cinnamon roll for a sec to reprimand duekaka the fic literally no one asked about and literally no one but me wanted. the fic everyone wants to burn. just. kill it. dear god why was this written





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk im sorry
> 
> fave line:  
> teh Heaters are just kind of sitting there and ignoring jd because fuck jd isn’t he dead anyway

“”’””THDISNGS ARE UPSAI D E DOWN HER EIN… .sherwood ohio” Yleled jd, whose hair waws pink. amd his tresncoat was also pink but light pink. and under his pink trenchcoat he wore a pink dress with darker pink stir[pes. and he was wearing light pink leggings (but they wer lightner than his trenchscoat). and he had pink shoes. and he was wearing stupid legwarmer things which were also pink.,

“jd What The Fuck” said veronica who was wearing her usual bleu blaszer,t hansk ‘roooohniaaacaa.

jd had just randomly run up to the heaters (and veronica)s lunch tavle and he was VIBRATING WITH EXCITE

“Im not JD anym OR re im staphnaie” said jd, he smiled at her.

“im honestly so confused what are you doing.”

“Well have you ever head r of that show, lazy town?” jd grins excited yl at her.

“Oh My God J D” says veronica, groaning. “ples se don’t make me be spor tacus” she puts her face in her hands

teh Heaters are just kind of sitting there and ignoring jd because fuck jd isn’t he dead anyway

“well duh no then who would be Robbie” jd laughs like she just said something really sutupid (which she kind of did)

“ME” yells heather chandler suddenly, standing up from the table. “please god let me be a meme”

“shut up heather” says heater duke

“no heather, heathers supposed to say that to U u frickin imoron” heather mcnamara stops being a cinnamon roll for a sec to reprimand duek

“what the fuck” duke looked like sh ehas bene personally offended. and rightfull y so.

“well veronica cant be sportacus and im Stephanie” jd says frowning “so whos sportacus”

“its ok” says veronica “ill be ziggy”

“that wsa not the question I asked you stupid dead girl walking” jd sighs “I painted my trenchcoat pi nk for this shit and you guys are being mean”

“were not being mean” says chandler “did you eat a fucking tumor for breakfast you fucking psychopath”

“NO HEATER DON’T CONFORN TO THAT OVERUSED QUOTE” yells macnamara frantically, but its too late

“I wanna be stingy” says duke

“that’s not helpful” says……. well its not in character for anyone else to say it at this exact moment so I said it. yes me the authro I said it. fuck you I do what I want im the author of this you cant make me do anything

“I wanna be zigggy )) ) ) ): “says mcanamara

“finnNNnNnnNENn y”ells veronica “ILL BE FUCKING sportacus BUT BE THANKFUL PEASANTS”

chandler turns and slaps veronica “Thtas m Y LINE YOU STAWBERRYF UCKIGN POPTART”

“FUCK YOU HEATHER”

“FUCK YOU BACK”

after a moment of silence veronica bows sadly at chandler “i-im gggomen heater-san I d-didn’t mean it”

“its all daijobu veronica-chan were best friends righy (:?” says chandler

“you fucking weeaboos” says duke

“ook veronica, youre sportacus, im stephanei, heather is Robbie, heather is ziggy, and heather is stingy. I think well all agree ms flemming should be the mayor-“ jd is cut off by a screaming bveronica

“WHAT THE FUCK NO MS. FLEMMING CANT BE YOUR UNCLE. or autn???? what the fuck ever shes not that” yalled veroncia

“VERONCIA., DO IT FOR THE LAZYT OWN AESTHETIC” jd is on the brink of tears as he says this. like bro his eyes are glassy as fuck and his bottom lip is trembling hes literally about to sob on the spot because veronica wont let ms flemming be his uncle/aunt.

chandler seems to notice this. she makes it obvious by saying “jd what the fuck you psychopath”

jd stands up and covers his face “ok sorry im doing to the bathroom” and he leaves

“I cant believe were gonna fuckin g cosplay lazytown” sya s chandler.

“I can.” says duke, who is already getting a green version of stingy’s outfit from her bag. “im gonna go change in the locker room se eyou meme fucks ;ater”

“WAIT THE bElls abotUT TO RIGN” YELLS MCMMANARA

“I DON’T CAR EFCUK YOU” duke runs out of the cafeteria. goddamnit duke.

“jds proabaly gonnna stay in the bathroom for the rest of the day” veronica saighedn “I bettewer hgo check on him. ill see you guys later??”

“ya” says mcnamra, trying to finish her gross cafeterica food b4 the bell rang

“ok w/e idc” says chandler, staying true to her word and not really caring

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more chapters
> 
> in the meantime pls put ur fave line(s) in the comments if you have any????? mine are in the beginning ntoes (;


End file.
